No title has been decided
by Song Angbin
Summary: This story is one that just poped out of nowhere, so I hope you love it and WILL review it and tell me of your oppions. Im an amatur, I need help.
1. Chapter 1

It's the Celebration of the Dead in Garmouth. All the market stalls are closed or are getting boarded up. Everyone is in halloweenish costumes; witches, ghouls, ghosts, and one eyed one horned purple people eaters. Music of the joyous kind is playing, children running after one another laughing, and shrill cackles are heard here and there. The parade is about to begin, the city tower clock booms out twelve o'clock at night. Two men lift up the garage door, orange and black streamers shoot out of the opening, and the first float is pushed through. But, the float is not covered in the traditional orange, black, and white. It's covered with the deep red of oozing blood. The float driver was cut on his throat, so was the three 'Miss Ghouls'. Screams echoed off the buildings.

"Who would do this? Who would have such a black heart as to ruin our festivities?" Cried Mrs. Thomas. She is part of the float making comity. Mrs. Thomas is basically a lady trying to be younger than she is (forty-five). She wears the lepored print, the extremely to-tight-for-her wow-she-needs-to-change clothes, and the cakey makeup. Evaline Thomas is married, but her husband hates Garmouth so they split up. They never bothered with the divorce papers.

"Well, whoever did it is a coward for not showing it's self so I could pummel it!" Shouted Police man Pete Shun. He likes to beat up anyone who disobeys his laws. Pete is like the mean P.E teacher nobody ever wants. The marine hair cut with gray and white in his 'dew', the buff body, the showing veins. Pete has the cold blue eyes that could strike down any aircraft or criminal, dead.

"I think we should clean it up before somebody," somebody pukes in the background," pukes. Nevermind." Sighs Janitor Gary. He doesn't like to clean up anything with an odor, it triggers his allergies. Gary is like every normal janitor. He's weak, boney, and has some gray hair strands. He has deep brown eyes that shows he is good down to the bone.

"You're such a wimp, Gary! Man up! It's just barf! Or stomach acid and partially digested leftovers." Growls Pete, he also hates wimps.

"How about we worry about the matter on hand instead of the manliness Janitor Gary lacks, Hm?" Scolds Mrs. Thomas. She is kind of stuck up and likes everything going her way or what she considers 'the right way'.

All of a sudden a great loud voice stretches over the celebration. It shakes everything and everyone.

"Muhahaha! I hope I haven't ruined the festival! I thought of making it interesting this year, so everyone just sit and relax and enjoy the show! Cause it shall be your last! Muhahahaha,*cough cough cough*, HAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Cried the evil master.

"Sounds like a mystery to be solved! And it sounds like a job for, DU-DE-DU-DU!!! Captain Crunch!" Shouted Jamie Hogging, she's fourteen and a _Folle à_ _lier_ *, but she is also very good at solving mysteries. Even the ones about the missing candies and goodies that just suddenly appear to be in her mouth.

"Oh boy not her again." Moaned Pete. Jamie causes lots of trouble running around helping everyone with their 'problems'.

Jamie just pulls out a red blanket, a blue and gold pirate hat, and a note pad with an attached pen. She flips open to a blank page, or a partially written on one, and assembles her costume.

"So what seems to be the problem officer Peterton?" Jamie likes to call everyone names.

"Nothing was wrong until you showed up." Peter mumbled "Well, I would be stating the obvious, there was a couple of murders on the 'Royal Monsters' float. The driver, Mr. P. Lankton, and the three girls, Miss Jessica, Miss Hannah, and Miss Piper Sourskittles. It seems that the killer used a box opener to slit their throats and a paint brush to spread the blood around to create this bloody mess."

Jamie scribbles some foreign six-year-old language down in her notebook. Chewing on her pencil here and there, underlining a couple times, grunting, and erasing a lot. When she finally put down her writing utensil, she looked up and said, "Ok, I think I will find out who the murderer in three to five days tops. But that's only a guesstimation, Mr. Peterton."

Jamie then walked towards the float, and looked for clues. She climbed onto the float; it's about two feet high. Jamie pulls out a magnify glass that is bigger than her hand. She scans around for something that could lead her to the evil master mind. She then smells the soft berry smell of 'Moonlight Magic' from 'Bath and Body works' store.

Captin Crunch then follows the smell like a bloodhound. She then sees where the source is coming from, a crumpled up piece of paper in the bloody hand of Miss Piper's right hand. It read:

"Dear who ever the heck you are,

I see you have found my letter. I hope you would come and have tea with me on Sunday at two o'clock. In the old sugar mill down by Somerset Stream. I shall expect you there on sooner or later, for I shall be gone forever and YOU will pay the price.

Come alone,

From Piper's right hand."

"Looks like I'm going to end this case earlier than I thought." Sighed Jamie, writing in her notebook.

_*Folle à lier_- French for Mad as a hatter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The next evening at one-fifty, Captian Crunch was huffing and puffing to the old sugar mill. The path to the mill is hard and rocky, it was rarely used since it was the long way to the cool flowing stream.

When Jamie reached it. On her watch, goofy's hands were twisted to one fifty-nine.

"Not a minute sooner," she recalled from the letter.

Jamie knocked on the big splintering doors. The sugar mill used to be very lively, workers rushing in and out driving thousands of bags of 'Mr. Canes sugar' to stores all over. But ever since disappered, and no one wanted to take over, it became a reminder of what will happen to a person when they become too selfish.

"Don't just stand there like a buffoon, you twerp! Come in come in, before I change my mind! Your tea is getting cold, the milk is getting warm, and the sugar turning fine." Shouted a very womenly voice, a voice that resembled the booming one over the intercom.

Jamie opened the doors to see that inside, it was all fancied up! A glass chandeleir hanged from the high ceiling, nice clean hardwood floors shined, candles flickered, and the windows let in purple light. There is black satan curtains and bows wraping the room. A little table sits right in the center, with fine china set on it.

A young, beautiful girl sat drinking out of a cup, very daintly. She has speckled hazel eyes, full lashes, and a little drawn mouth. She wears a mini skirt with fishnets and goth boots. A tight purple tube top wraps her up, and a leather jacket hanging a little bit off the shoulders.

She has dirty blond hair with red highlights in, a big black bow is stuck in her hair, crowning her queen of Goth's.

"I'd thought you would never come in and join me!" The lady stood up. "Here sit. Now tell me, how was the reactions at the parade like? I bet all my hair bows that complained that her 'beautiful float got ruined'. Am I right? One lump or two?" She asked, courious on how Jamie would act. "Well, my name is Song Angbin. I have been here all my life. That's how I know . I also know you, Jamie. I wonder, do you recognize me?" She questioned, sipping from her gold trimmed cup.

"Why should I? I have never met anyone like you before! Where did you come from? Why did you kill those people?" Jamie questioned.

Miss Angbin laughed, "Why? I did it because I was trying to get at you my dear. See, I had a marvelous friend that could tell the future. She fortold that a person, like you, would destroy me. I killed her for telling me such blognea! I was outraged, but I thought, 'What if Mellissa was right? What if there was a person out there that could stop me dead in my tracks?'. I then decided to kill every person that seemed like it could. That is also why is gone. I have followed you everywhere. And now, I have the chance to kill you."

Song Angbin then stood up again, took out a revolver from her jacket, and raised it at Jamies forehead. A smirk came upon her pale face. The red lips formed into a devilish smile. Braces railroad tracking her white teeth, fixing them. But Jamie gasped in horror when she saw that Song had something big and green stuck in her teeth! Also, Jamie realized that Song was a vampire.


End file.
